


Distant

by thinkyouslick



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkyouslick/pseuds/thinkyouslick
Summary: When Henry comes home from a two week trip to London, he notices Alex being slightly...distant.Sorry it's very short
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Distant

"I love you," I whispered into Alex's ear, realising I hadn't told him yet today. When there was no immediate response, I backed away with a playful smile.  
Studying the expression on his face, I was surprised to see it was nearly unfazed, but I did however detect the slight raise of the corner of his lip. An  
almost smile.

"Huh? Oh, love you too," I frowned slightly, since when was an 'I love you' from Alex ever half-hearted? He turned away from my gaze, eyes focused on my  
hands, like he didn't know what to do. 

This. This was how we were spending our first few hours together in nearly two weeks. Barely speaking, and with an uncomfortable silence. I'd spent the week  
in London for my Grandmother's birthday, and event Alex had to skip because of his midterm. It was fun, obviously but I found myself missing him more than  
I thoght I would. Good to know he didn't have the same problem. Ever since I got back this afternoon he seemed distant, and completely quiet ( both things  
Alex never was) and it was clear that something was wrong, I just didn't know what. 

"Everything okay? You seem kinda distant?" I asked, turning down the volume on the television set before putting it back on the coffee table. He glanced at  
me, briefly, but only to let me know he was listening.

"Sorry, just been a hard week I guess," He smiled, and I didn't want to start a fight, so I gave in, turning the volume up again and cuddled up to him,  
letting his hands play gently with my hair. The couch was always uncomfortable to sleep on, but regardless, I was asleep within the hour. 

\-----

I found myself awake before him, although at a second glance it was like he hadn't slept at all. It took a while for the early morning fogginess to wear  
off, but when it did, I noticed his caramel eyes looking sleepily into mine. 

"Can't sleep?" I whispered, careful not to be too loud. I couldn't read his expression. My eyes looked hopefully into his. "Babe, can you tell me what's  
going on? If something's going on you can talk to me about it," My hands moved to play idly with his hair, and smiled when he didn't push me away. 

"I accidentally googled beagles without fur, and now I'm scared of David," 

I frowned. THAT WAS IT? I spent hours worrying about something being wrong with him, and it's just him being a dumbass? Seriously??? I tapped him lightly on the arm, and smiled when he giggled.

"What was that for?"

"You're a dick,"


End file.
